Guilty Gear: Deadlock
by Badguy L I
Summary: Living with Ky in the Holy Orders was kept secret for years until the girl has been forced under Sol's care. Now Ky must make sure that Sol doesn't try to hurt her or the two will break out in a fight. Kyxoc, Solxoc, Testamentxoc moments
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

Guilty Gear X: Deadlock

1: Left For Dead

"So this is where I will be training?" Lecia asked nervously.

Ky placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Kliff said it would be okay if you had someone with you. Sol doesn't seem to be doing anything." Ky glared at Sol when he mention the last sentence.

"What do you want brat?" Sol spoke as he swung his sword back and forth.

"Lecia needs someone to train her." Ky spoke a bit pissed off.

"So, why don't you baby-sit her? Wait, she is older than you by a year right? Then she would be babysitting your ass." Sol retorted.

"…" Ky shook his head as Lecia just looked at Sol silently. She was nervous, but yet a bit scared of him. Sol turned around and faced the two.

"Fine. Get over her kid." Sol insisted as he lowered his sword.

"I'm not a kid." Lecia spoke with a glare.

"Heh, you got a mouth now." Sol chuckled as he grabbed Lecia by her arm roughly.

"Sol, don't touch her!" Ky pulled out his sword.

"Listen brat, I'm not going to harm your girlfriend so get over it. She needs to know how to fight better and I am the one to teach her since no one else will do it." Sol grunted.

"Will you be okay Lecia?" Ky asked the girl.

Lecia looked down at the floor then looked at Ky silently. With a nod she opened her mouth, "Yes."

"Alright, do not worry about Sol. He knows not to mess with you. Under Kliff's supervision." Ky said giving Sol a glare.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Sol sighed.

Ky left the training hall leaving Sol and Lecia alone.

Lecia glared at Sol silently.

"State your name kid." Sol ordered.

"Apparatus." Lecia answered only saying her last name.

"Hn, full name. Don't be a smart ass." Sol said with his arms crossed.

"Lecia Apparatus. I'm not a kid you ass wipe." Lecia said crossing her arms.

Fire sparked around Sol's feet causing Lecia to jump a bit.

"You talk shit, but you can't back it up." Sol grinned.

"Shut up!" Lecia closed her eyes as crystals appeared from her feet rapidly.

"Hn, you have something there…" Sol was amused as he swung his sword as her.

Lecia pulled out her whip and caught the large blade. "…I don't want to fight you." she murmured.

"Heh, you are a challenge!" Sol smirked as he threw Lecia into the air.

Lecia's eyes changed white as the crystals kept her from the ground at a safe distance.

"Wake up kid!" Sol ordered as he watched her.

"No…I'm not a kid!" Lecia shouted as the crystals flew towards Sol.

Sol chuckled in amusement as he dodged the crystals easily. "Stop whining." Sol said cocking his head to the side. "You can defend yourself from a simple strike then you can stop a damn gear."

Lecia clenched her fist and descended down to Sol angrily, "Shut up!"

Sol caught Lecia by the waist. "You're done for now." He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Wha?" Lecia blushed in confusion.

"You revealed your power and you can save your own ass." Sol said calmly.

The crystals disappeared just before Cassandra entered the room.

"Aww! Badguy is being nice to Apparatus!! How cute!" Cassandra said cheerfully.

"Great, another pain in the ass to bother me." Sol grunted as he scratched his head.

"Shut up Badguy. Oh, Apparatus, Ky-sama wants you to stay with Sol a bit longer since he has something to do." Cassandra said with a smile.

"Great now I'm baby-sitting…" Sol shook his head.

Cassandra happily skipped out the room.

"She's too damn happy." Lecia said with a shrug.

"You seem out of it today." Sol turned to Lecia.

"That's not even the half of it." Lecia yawned.

Sol sat down on the floor and stretched. "Want to tell me about it?" he asked with slight sarcasm.

"Okay," Lecia said sitting next to Sol, "I can't remember anything since Ky found me and it has been what a few months. Cassandra is bothering me about Ky and shit. I am a knight too, but I haven't even fought a gear before. How the hell am I suppose to survive the real crap?"

Sol leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes halfway. "Come here." he tapped his lap.

Lecia sighed and did what she was told. She leaned her head against his chest and heard him snore. "She laughed and closed her eyes. "I swear if he does anything stupid…" she thought nervously.

"I'm not going to do anything perverted." Sol said as he waved his hands.

"Funny, I was sorta thinking that." Lecia smiled.

"How old are you again? Seventeen?" Sol asked curiously.

"Yeah." Lecia answered.

"I just gotta remember that…" Sol yawned as he wrapped his arms around Lecia's waist.

"What are you doing?" Lecia started to panic.

"Nothing. Like I said I'm not going to do anything perverted." Sol said calmly.

Lecia shook her head to calm herself down and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

Guilty Gear X: Deadlock

2: Wreaking Havoc

Walking down the hallway, Ky was carrying some papers with Lecia following right behind him.

"I want you to be careful around Sol, Lecia." Ky said carefully.

"He is a nice person Ky. He doesn't pick on me." Lecia said calmly.

"I know that, just don't get caught up with him." Ky warned.

"Oh okay…" Lecia's voice fell silent as Cassandra came running towards their direction.

"Ky-sama!" Cassandra called out cheerfully.

"…Geh, that annoying girl." Lecia glared at Cassandra with a sigh.

"Be nice Lecia." Ky said with a sweat drop.

"Ky-sama! Where were you yesterday? I know you had a mission, but you could have told me when you were coming in!" Cassandra said worried.

"Ah, I'm sorry Cassandra." Ky smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Cassandra asked suspiciously.

"We were just going to turn stuff in for Kliff that's all." Lecia said immediately.

"Oh. Oh well, tell me if you need anything okay?" Cassandra spoke before she skipped happily away.

"She needs a tranquilizer…" Lecia muttered as the two continued to walk.

"Cassandra has always been cheerful. You seem to be the opposite." Ky spoke with a chuckle.

"I just can't be cheerful, it makes me feel weird." Lecia said as the two finally entered Kliff's office.

"Thank you." Kliff said happily. "How did your training go Lecia?" Kliff asked as Ky placed the papers down on another desk.

"Fine sir." Lecia answered as she placed the stack of papers down.

"That is good, from now on Sol Badguy will be your partner." Kliff stated.

Ky looked at Kliff surprised just as Sol entered the room.

"…Why did you choose Sol sir?" Lecia asked not trying to shout.

"Heh, isn't it obvious? I'm a better partner than Kiske for you." Sol grunted.

"You will hurt her Sol. I'm amazed that Lecia didn't have any bruises when she trained with you." Ky said angrily.

"Don't fight you two. Sol suggested it Lecia." Kliff explained. "He says that you have potential, but you do not know how to wield it completely."

"Sir, may I have a say in this?" Ky said worried.

"Yes Kiske." Kliff said.

"Is it alright if I take Lecia under my wing for a bit as well, I know that she will be spending most of her time with Sol, but…" Ky tried to explain his reason.

"Go on ahead Kiske. It seems that you worry about the girl anyway. You can look after her whenever she and Badguy are not doing any missions." Kliff said with a smile.

Lecia blushed in embarrassment. "Uh…" she tried to speak.

"Yes Apparatus?" Kliff turned to her.

"Never mind sir." Lecia shook her head.

"Well, now that every thing is settled, you three can go do what you want until the assembly." Kliff said cheerfully.

The three left the room silently.

"Brother." Lecia grabbed Ky's arm.

"Don't worry Lecia, Sol will keep an eye on you know. I know he won't let anyone hurt you." Ky assured her.

"Okay." Lecia smiled happily as she released him.

"Come on kid. We have a mission to do." Sol said grabbing Lecia by the arm again.

"Let me go, and I'm not a kid!" Lecia almost shouted.

Kliff overheard the three and laughed. "Now this is something to be happy about." he thought.

"You are a kid to me." Sol placed Lecia over his shoulder.

"Put her down!" Ky ordered.

"Shut it brat, the kid is under my wing now. Whatever I say goes." Sol grunted.

"I'm not a kid and brother isn't a brat." Lecia retorted.

"So now the brat is your brother." Sol gave Lecia a smirk. "What's my nickname then?"

"Ass wipe." Lecia simple answered.

Ky tried not to laugh.

"Fine kid, I'll show you what an ass wipe can do." Sol was annoyed and spanked her.

"Ow! Damn it Sol, I am not a child!" Lecia shouted.

"Put her down Sol!" Ky ordered.

"Nope. I got the kid for the next few hours of the day. I'm not going to hurt her." Sol smirked.

"Brother!" Lecia tried to push herself from Sol's grip.

"See you later to drop her off brat." Sol spoke carrying Lecia away.

In the courtyard, Sol was smoking a cigarette and Lecia stood beside him with arms crossed.

"Don't bitch about this. You need to learn about the gears anyway." Sol said as he watched the smoke curl.

"Then why did you choose me?" Lecia frowned.

"You are only a year older than the brat. You should be more mature than he is." Sol said calmly.

"Is that it?" Lecia questioned.

"No." Sol said as Lecia walked around.

"Those crystals that appear for me. Are they good or bad?" She asked him.

"Depends how you want to use them. You own a whip." Sol simply answered.

"Stop smoking." Lecia said covering her mouth.

"Why? You got weak lungs?" Sol said watching her.

"I don't know." Lecia spoke with a cough.

"Heh." Sol tossed his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his boot. "Is that better for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Lecia said with a nod.

"Stop the formal shit and speak normally." Sol grunted.

"Fine." Lecia said angrily. "Ky told me that gears are bad…but I've never seen one before."

"Gears are the ones who were created for human greed." Sol spoke coldly.

The alarm went off with the intercom announcing gears entering the courtyard.

Sol grinned as he held his sword. "I'll show you." he muttered as there were four gears confronting the two.

"Sol." Lecia stood beside him and held her whip.

The gears roared and leaped into the air.

"Just my luck." Sol sighed as he stabbed one gear in the chest.

Blood flew all over Sol's body. The other gear assailed Lecia from behind and tackled her to the ground.

"Shit!" Lecia scolded as she threw the gear off of her with her whip. Lecia had claw marks ripping through her clothes and on her body.

The crystals appeared behind her and attacked the gear piercing it to death.

"Lecia." Sol slashed the other gear down instantly.

Lecia couldn't hear Sol's voice and attacked the last gear relentlessly. Her eyes turned white again.

"Kid." Sol pulled Lecia off of the gear and held her down.

"Sol, what the hell where those?" Lecia asked as she ignored the blood that was on them.

"Gears." Sol spoke calming Lecia down. Her eyes turned back to normal.

"You're covered in blood." Lecia stated.

"You are too." Sol smirked as a few knights entered the courtyard.

"Get rid of the remains." Sol ordered.

"Yes sir." The knights spoke in sync.

Sol and Lecia walked back into the hallway covered in blood.

"Lecia!" Ky ran to her worried.

"Brother." Lecia smiled weakly as Sol held her up.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Ky asked.

"No brother. I'm fine." Lecia said.

"She was with me the whole time brat." Sol stated.

"Thank god." Ky smiled in relief.

"I need to take a shower." Lecia said quietly.

"Right." Ky said.

"I'll do the same." Sol spoke as he carried Lecia to her room.

"So that was gear, that was fun." Lecia joked.

"Stop talking and get in the shower." Sol said as he placed Lecia gently on her feet.

"Wait, you need to go to your room." Lecia turned to him.

"Not until you are done with your damn shower." Sol rasped.

"Whatever, I am not getting in that shower with you in the fucking room!" Lecia said embarrassed.

"Heh, I am not the one you should fight against." Sol grinned as he dragged Lecia into the bathroom.

"Damn it Sol! Stop playing around." Lecia struggled to break free.

"Shut up." Sol said as he went through Lecia's dressers.

"Geh!" Lecia slapped Sol in the back of his head just as he grabbed her bra and underwear.

"What?" Sol shook his head as Lecia snatched her underclothes.

"Nothing!" Lecia was blushing furiously and gathered the rest of her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Lecia then locked the door and turned the shower on.

"I wasn't going to come in." Sol spoke as he looked around Lecia's room.

"Ha! That's a damn lie!" Lecia yelled over the shower.

Ky peeked in the doorway and noticed Sol grabbing one of Lecia's bras.

"What the-what are you doing?!" Ky stammered as he entered the room.

"Just looking brat." Sol spoke calmly as he put the bra back in the dresser. "These aren't training." he commented.

Ky shook his head and accidentally glanced at one of the bras. "Stop going through Lecia's stuff!" Ky slammed the door shut.

"So the brat is nervous about seeing what the kid wears under her uniform." Sol teased.

"No-it's rude to act the way you do." Ky said angrily.

"So, you never tried to tap that?" Sol added on to the conversation.

"No! I'm not perverted like you." Ky said with a grin.

"She is only seventeen, she should have lost her virginity already." Sol spoke confidently.

"Shut up." Ky said nervous.

Lecia came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Forgot my pants…" she murmured. "Wait, brother how come you are in here?"

"I just came in to see how you are doing and if you are getting along with Sol." Ky sighed.

"I'm doing alright. I didn't get any wounds and Sol is just being himself." Lecia said before heading back to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

Guilty Gear X: Deadlock

3: Perverts and alcohol

Entering Sol's room, Lecia shook her head as she noticed that there were dirty clothes on the floor. She knew that Sol was in the shower.

"Geez, he couldn't at least pick up his crap." Lecia complained as she threw his clothes into the hamper.

Sol came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Sol questioned annoyed.

"How the hell do you leave your freakin' dirty clothes on the floor, you got a hamper-use it." Lecia said trying to ignore the sight of him being naked. She then covered her face with her hands.

"What? You've never seen a man naked before?" Sol grinned as he took Lecia's hands away from her face.

"No! Get the hell away from me." Lecia said as she moved away from Sol.

Sol smirked and took Lecia's in his arms. "You should know what a man looks like with out clothing. You are almost an adult." Sol said.

Lecia blushed in fear and shook her head, "No, I am not that type of person!"

"Stop acting like a kid." Sol said as he cupped Lecia's chin in his hand.

"You're drunk." Lecia stated.

"I'm not drunk." Sol retorted as he leaned his face in close on hers.

"Stop it Sol." Lecia said angrily.

"Why?" Sol questioned before he kissed her.

Lecia's eyes widened as Sol slipped his tongue in. "Mmm, stop!" she slapped Sol in the back of his head.

Sol released her and grabbed Lecia's butt. "I'm not done with you." He murmured.

"Are you that horny?" Lecia asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I have you, don't I?" Sol retorted as he dragged Lecia to the bed.

"Fuck you!" Lecia growled before Sol kissed her again.

"You need to relax, it will only hurt for a minute." Sol smirked as he pinned Lecia down on his bed.

Lecia glared at Sol and looked for something to grab. "I want Ky!" Lecia said.

"Your brother is not here." Sol said as he kissed her again but this time he kissed Lecia's neck.

"Stop Sol." Lecia was about to cry as she felt Sol's body tensing.

Sol smirked as he touched Lecia's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you." he rasped as he laid on top of her.

"Sol…" Lecia called out to him a bit worried and noticed his breathing pattern. "That ass wipe is sleeping!?"

Sol grinned as he held Lecia gently. "I'm not sleeping kid. I'm just resting. Stay with me tonight."

"Oh hell no! Not with you acting like a horny dog! You drunk ass wipe." Lecia refused.

"You're not wearing a bra, are you?" Sol questioned as his hand traveled up Lecia's shirt.

Sol cupped her breast and had a grin on his face, "Nope."

Lecia gasped in embarrassment and pulled his hand away. "I swear ,only one day with you and I'm a pet."

"You aren't a pet Lecia, you're a woman." Sol spoke calmly with a smirk.

"I'm not yours." Lecia said glaring at him.

"Then why didn't you push me away when I kissed you?" Sol struck Lecia hard with that question.

Lecia looked away still blushing in anger.

Sol chuckled and kissed Lecia's neck. "Still trying to resist." he commented.

Lecia's body was tensing and she placed her hands on Sol's chest. "Just go to sleep. No sex." she said before closing her eyes.

"I won't let you get hurt. I promised that." Sol said grabbing Lecia's thigh.

Lecia poked Sol's headband, "And I won't be nosey and remove that. Let go…"

"Nope." Sol said as he lowered his hand.

"Sol." Lecia sighed.

"Fine. I will leave you alone, but tonight we will just sleep." Sol suggested.

"Then let me be on top. You're taller and heavier." Lecia mentioned.

"Hn." Sol moved off of Lecia and allowed her to lay herself on top of him.

Sol wrapped his arms around her even though he was still wearing a towel; Lecia was able to sleep before he started snoring.

In the morning, Ky was looking for Lecia. He had Cassandra with him.

"Come on Ky-sama. Lecia is no where to be found." Cassandra frowned.

"No I know where she is. Sol has her." Ky said concerned.

Approaching Sol's room, Ky knocked on the door but he didn't receive an answer.

"Let me do it!" Cassandra kicked the door and there was still no answer.

"It's not locked." Ky said twisting the door knob and then opening the door.

The two stared at Lecia and Sol laying under the sheets, but with Sol half naked (he had put some pants on earlier that morning).

"What the hell? Sol what are you doing to Lecia?!" Ky shouted as he pulled out his blade.

"He screwed her." Cassandra muttered.

Lecia woke up slowly rubbing her eyes.

Sol yawned with a stretch and refused to let Lecia go.

"Bro…ther?" Lecia mumbled.

Ky ran over to her panicking. "Lecia, did he…?"

"No big brother…Sol didn't do anything." Lecia smiled gently.

Sol had one arm wrapped around her still. "Lecia and I just fell asleep. She came into my room worried about me and we just talked."

"That's bullshit." Cassandra growled. "You didn't fuck her? That's impossible."

"It's true." Lecia defended Sol.

Ky sighed in relief and patted Lecia on the head. "I'm glad." he said gently.

"Brother." Lecia hugged him.

Ky blushed realizing that Lecia wasn't wearing a bra. "I'll escort you to your room Lecia." he stammered.

"Okay brother." Lecia said cheerfully.

"Ky felt some breasts." Sol teased.

"Shut up." Ky said angrily.

"So, you two didn't screw around?" Cassandra asked.

"No!" Sol and Lecia spoke.

"Geez." Cassandra shook her head disappointed.

"I'll take Lecia to her room." Sol suggested.

"Sleeping with her was enough thank you!" Ky said angrily.

"Don't be angry cause I felt her warm and close to my body last night." Sol grinned.

"Shut up." Ky was now pissed off.

Lecia was clueless, but she was laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

Guilty Gear X: Deadlock

4: Questions

During the assembly, Lecia and Cassandra stood behind Sol and Ky.

"So, how come you were in Sol's room last night?" Cassandra questioned Lecia with a soft voice.

"We were just talking. That's it." Lecia said annoyed.

"Sure, just talking. He does like you. Even though, he isn't interested in any of the other girls here. I thought he would be gay." Cassandra spoke with her hands behind her head.

Lecia tilted her head and almost stumbled over at the last sentence. "Oh give me a break." she said.

The other knights started talking behind and beside them, well the female knights.

"So, you are close to Ky and Sol? I'm jealous." One girl said giggling.

"Wait a minute!" Lecia was getting nervous.

"Sol is a hottie, but he always want to kill gears and nothing else." Another girl spoke.

"This is going too far…" Lecia thought.

"Oh come on Apparatus. You two are close…" Cassandra grinned.

"Brother." Lecia turned to Ky.

Ky glared at Sol giving him a hint to get Lecia.

Sol grabbed Lecia and moved her in front of him. "Tell me if they keep bothering you." Sol whispered in the back of Lecia's head.

Lecia nodded silently.

"Thanks brother." Lecia said happily.

Ky smiled and they faced the front.

"We have a new member." Kliff announced.

A girl who had long red hair and green eyes approached the stage silently. A boy followed her from behind.

"This is Kota. She is a new member, but she is with the Medical group and my son, Testament is now a knight." Kliff continued.

"That girl, I've seen her around here." Cassandra mentioned.

"Yeah, she's very shy." Lecia spoke softly, "That boy I have seen as well. He's a nice person."

"So there is nothing bad about them. That's good to know." Ky smiled.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that boy though. Something seems different." Sol said cautiously.

Lecia looked up at Sol and noticed the look on his face.

The assembly only lasted for an hour, at the Lunch hall all the knights were eating.

"So, what are you two going to do today?" Cassandra asked before she bit into her sandwich.

Sol and Lecia glared at her silently.

Ky shook his head in disappointment.

"We have a break so nothing really." Sol said before he began eating his lasagna.

Lecia just stared at her food.

"You have to eat something Lecia." Ky said worried.

"I'm not hungry…" Lecia mumbled.

"You didn't eat breakfast either." Sol mentioned.

"She's been skipping out the past few days." Cassandra trailed off.

"What?!" Ky was surprised.

"I can't eat…it hurts too much. I haven't been hungry in a while either." Lecia sighed.

Sol grabbed a fork and took a piece of his lasagna. He then turned to Lecia with the fork in his hand.

"…" Lecia didn't say anything.

"Eat kid." Sol ordered.

"Lecia, you have to eat. Or you will harm your health." Ky pleaded.

Lecia shook her head silently. "I can't, it won't do me any good." she sighed.

"Shut up and eat." Sol said as he wrapped one arm around Lecia's waist.

"Go to hell." Lecia refused.

"Hold this." Sol handed the fork to Cassandra and kissed Lecia immediately.

Ky's eyes widened in shock and Cassandra gasped.

Lecia pounded her fists on Sol's chest until he allowed her to breathe.

"Now, you will eat." Sol took the fork and fed Lecia.

Lecia chewed the piece and swallowed it. She then glared at Sol evilly and stabbed her fork into the pasta.

Sol grunted, "Don't make me do it again."

"Don't." Ky ordered.

Lecia quickly ate her food before Sol was able to make a move on her.

"See she ate something." Sol had a smug look on his face and everyone just looked at him stupidly.

"What the hell are you to her? Her father?" Cassandra asked.

"She's my partner." Sol answered.

"Sex partner." Cassandra retorted.

"Shut up." Ky and Sol spoke in sync.

"Hey Apparatus." Kota waved as she approached the four.

"Hey, oh yeah-congrats on making it into the Medical department. The knights need more help." Lecia smiled.

"Yeah, Kliff says that I am better in that field. How are you doing since you're a knight now?" Kota asked.

"Pretty good, I'm stuck with ass wipe over here." Lecia teased as she pointed over to Sol.

Kota laughed as she invited Testament to come over.

"Come on Testament, I know you are happy as a knight now." Cassandra said cheerfully.

"…Yeah, it's alright." Testament said a bit shakily.

"Don't be shy Testament. We all are somewhat family here." Kota smiled.

Testament blushed and nodded. "Okay." he spoke calmly.

"How long are you on break?" Ky asked.

"Until tomorrow. I have to eliminate a few gears that is approaching some town." Testament explained.

"Okay." Ky said.

"We all should go out somewhere to eat." Cassandra suggested.

"That's a good idea." Ky said happily.

"Hn." Sol didn't say anything.

"I don't know." Lecia said nervously, she didn't want to leave Sol by himself.

"You need to eat any way Apparatus." Cassandra said with a nag. "You look anorexic."

"And you look like you're high, don't patronize me damn it." Lecia said angrily.

"Geez, I'm joking. Lighten up Apparatus." Cassandra said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

Guilty Gear X: Deadlock

5: Screwed Up In The Head

Lecia was sleeping on the floor in the courtyard.

Ky noticed the peaceful look on her face and kneeled down in front of the girl. "She's only seventeen and yet she is like a younger sister." he smiled with the thought.

"Brother…" Lecia murmured as Ky placed a hand on her cheek.

"She can't stay out here." Ky spoke as he lifted Lecia up off the ground. "Sol is on a mission…I'll take her to her room."

- - -

It was four years ago when Ky brought Lecia to the Holy Order. She was in tattered clothes and she couldn't speak easily.

"What are those?" Lecia pointed to the tea cups.

"Oh those are some tea cups, I collect them." Ky smiled cheerfully.

"Tea…cups?" Lecia was confused.

"Yep, it's a hobby." Ky said as he passed a tea cup to Lecia.

Lecia was scared to hold it thinking that she would drop it.

"I don't want to ruin it…" Lecia said softly.

"Here." Ky took Lecia's hands and held the tea cup with her.

"It's small and…pretty." Lecia smiled nervously.

"Yeah. I'll get one for you Lecia." Ky said.

"Really? Okay." Lecia smiled happily. "Um, I'm not good with names…"

"Hm?" Ky looked at Lecia worried.

"Can I call you "brother"?" Lecia asked.

"Sure." Ky said patting Lecia on the head.

- - -

"Brother…?" Lecia opened her eyes slowly as she realized she wasn't in the courtyard anymore. She felt someone hold her hand gently.

"Yes, I'm here." Ky smiled happily as Lecia turned to him.

"Did you bring me here?" Lecia questioned.

"Yes, you were sleeping in the courtyard." Ky answered.

"Sol had to run an errand and I was feeling sleepy…" Lecia rubbed her eyes.

"I was scared when the gears entered the courtyard." Ky said shakily. "I didn't know where you were and if Sol was with you."

"Brother…" Lecia smiled as she closed her eyes halfway.

"I'm glad that you didn't get hurt." Ky almost cried as he hugged her.

"I'm glad that you worried about me." Lecia closed her eyes falling asleep again.

Kota and Testament were cleaning dishes in the kitchen.

"So, you chose to have gear cells placed inside you…" Kota muttered softly.

"I just want to get stronger Kota. Nothing bad will happen to me." Testament smiled.

"…I don't know Testament." Kota frowned at the thought.

Testament splashed some water on Kota's face. "Well, I will be able to protect you." he laughed.

Kota growled as she wiped the dirty dish water off her face, "Like I need your protection!"

Kota with a grin then threw water in Testament's face.

"Hey!" Testament glared at her.

"I am not weak, but I don't mind you protecting me. I like helping people." Kota smiled gently.

"Is that why you joined the Medical field?" Testament asked.

"Yes. I don't want to see anyone hurt and I think I can do something." Kota said happily.

Cassandra walked down the hallway.

"I know I can get more of Ky's attention with Lecia out the way." she thought.

"Look Ky's little stalker is all alone as usual." One knight smirked.

"I'm not a stalker." Cassandra said angrily.

"No matter. That Apparatus girl is interesting and you know the dirt. So spill it." The knight ordered.

"Huh? No way. Apparatus is my friend." Cassandra refused.

"Fine then I'll beat it out of you!" The knight said as he charged towards Cassandra.

Cassandra was in fear as she pulled out her sword.

"You can't stop me little girl!" The knight laughed as he and Cassandra clashed swords.

"Leave me alone jerk!" Cassandra shouted as she stopped his attack.

"Not unless you tell me about Apparatus." The knight grinned.

"What about the kid?" Sol approached the two.

"Badguy." The knight glared at him.

"Badguy." Cassandra ran behind him.

"No one is going to bother the kid. She is under my wing now." Sol stated.

The knight chuckled, "I just wanted to know more about her. Kiske wouldn't tell us anything about her. This girl wouldn't either."

"She's none of your business!" Cassandra said angrily.

"She's mine." Sol stated.

"Fine!" The knight ran off.

"Thanks." Cassandra breathed as she put her sword away.

"Get to your room before someone sees you out here." Sol ordered.

Cassandra nodded and quickly headed to her room.

"So the idiots reveal themselves." Sol said as he looked at the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

Guilty Gear X: Deadlock

6: Gears

"Brother…" Lecia said as she woke up noticing Ky sleeping on the side her bed.

Lecia sneaked out of her room and headed back to the courtyard silently. "I left something here." She murmured.

"Looking for this?" Sol questioned as he held a necklace with a small tea cup on it.

"Uh, yeah." Lecia nodded.

"You should be in bed." Sol handed the necklace to her.

"You should clean yourself up. You smell like shit." Lecia smiled.

"Looks who's talking." Sol retorted as he grabbed Lecia by her hair.

"How did your mission go?" Lecia asked.

"Nothing really, just destroyed a few gears." Sol said with a yawn.

Lecia stared at the sky and accidentally yawned. "Now you got me doing it." she growled.

"Gears are bad…huh?" Lecia asked.

"Not all." Sol sighed as he placed his sword on the ground.

"Then why do we have to destroy them?" Lecia added another question.

"The ones who are possessed are the ones we have to destroy." Sol simply stated.

"Oh…" Lecia frowned.

Sol noticed the look on her face and placed his hand on her head. "You aren't going to die."

"Easy for you to say. You can kill a gear easily. It takes me longer." Lecia complained.

Sol glared at Lecia and then shook his head. "I'm going to bed." he said.

"Um…" Lecia tried to say something.

"What? You want to join me?" Sol smirked.

"Shut up ass wipe." Lecia stomped away until Sol wrapped one arm around her.

"You're lying again. Keep it up kid." Sol teased as he held Lecia close to him.

Lecia blushed furiously and tried to move away from Sol, but he had a tight grip on her.

"I'm not going to fall for that drunk shit again." Lecia growled.

"I wasn't drunk kid." Sol rasped as he kissed Lecia's neck.

"S…Stop it!" She pleaded.

"No." Sol refused as he continued to tease Lecia sexually.

"I'm not going to fuck you so let me go." Lecia said with her arms crossed.

"Then let me do the fucking." Sol joked.

"No!!" Lecia protested.

"You are still scared of me." Sol grinned.

"I'm not scared, I'm careful." Lecia said angrily.

"And your legs gave out." Sol said slapping Lecia's leg.

Lecia twitched in annoyance and slapped Sol in the back of the head.

Sol chuckled and carried Lecia into the hallway.

"I'm hungry…" Lecia yawned.

"Go to sleep." Sol suggested.

"Who died and made you boss?" Lecia questioned.

Sol ignored the girl and kissed her roughly.

Lecia's eyes widened as she tried to punch Sol's chest, but her hands were clinging on to him. "I have to sleep in my room, brother is worried." Lecia breathed.

"Alright. I will drop you off there." Sol said with a sigh.

Entering the room, Ky was still sleeping on the side of the bed.

Lecia smiled gently and then turned around to face Sol. "Thanks."

"For what?" Sol was a bit confused.

"Talking to me." Lecia smiled before she kissed him.

Sol smirked. "Go to sleep." he then left.

Lecia climbed into the bed and under the covers.

"Good night brother." Lecia spoke gently as she kissed his forehead.

Ky had a gentle smile on his face.

The next few weeks were hell, gears kept coming in large groups and more knights were wounded.

"Testament!" Kota called out to him as she was looking around.

"Stay back!" Cassandra ordered as she defeated a gear.

"But Testament is missing! No one can find him!" Kota was getting worried.

"What?" Cassandra said in shock.

"There are a bunch of knights that are wounded. How are you coping brother?" Lecia asked as she was drenched with blood.

Ky had a frightened facial expression. "Lecia…?" he mouthed out.

Lecia shook Ky relentlessly. "Brother! Snap out of it." she said.

"Lecia." Ky with scratches covering his face looked at her.

"Thank god." Lecia hugged him.

"Lecia, watch out!" Ky shouted as a gear leaped after her.

A burst of fire struck the gear down.

"Sol!" Lecia turned to him scared.

"I'm alright." Sol said normally. "Get up and stop whining. The battle isn't over."

"Right." Lecia agreed.

Lecia took a hold of her whip and ran after a few wandering gears.

"I can't see brother get hurt because of me." Lecia thought as the crystals surrounded her.

"Don't run off on your own kid." Sol said as he held his sword in front of him.

"Sol, I'm sorry." Lecia said with a frown.

"Finish these damn things off and then you can apologize." Sol ordered.

"Yeah." Lecia nodded.

Lecia's crystals assailed a gear and pierced it down while she attacked another gear.

"You got some balls kid." Sol teased.

"Shut it ass wipe." Lecia retorted.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

Guilty Gear X: Deadlock

7: Emotions and Sex

The battle lasted for a few hours and only two knights were killed.

Lecia was in the Medical wing of the building with Cassandra and Ky. However, she was badly wounded.

"Where's Sol?" Lecia asked as she was being bandaged.

"…" Ky didn't answer.

"He's somewhere around the building." Cassandra answered.

"Lecia, you need to rest. That wound in your side won't close up if you continue to run around." Ky said.

"I want Sol! Brother, I need to find him!" Lecia stammered on words.

"No way Apparatus!" Cassandra tried to pin Lecia down.

Lecia's crystals appeared and Cassandra backed away. She then tumbled out of the cot and limped over.

"I need to find him." Lecia was teary-eyed.

"Lecia…" Ky thought as he watched her limp out of the room.

"If I keep moving like this-my body will not be able to take it." Lecia thought as the crystals soon carried her through the hallways.

Lecia looked everywhere, but she couldn't find him. She then looked into his room.

"Sol?" Lecia fell on her knees. "Ass wipe show yourself!" she cried.

Sol, only wearing pants, came out of the bathroom with a surprised look on his face. "What the hell?' he noticed Lecia on the floor crying.

Lecia tried to stand, but her body was too weak. "Sol…" she whimpered.

Sol picked Lecia up and placed her on the bed. "You scream all over the damn place to find me." he chuckled.

"Shut up!" Lecia cried as she covered her face with a pillow.

Sol threw the pillow away from her and leaned his face closer on hers. "Stop bitching." he said before Lecia kissed him.

Lecia released Sol with a smile as she wiped her tears away. "I was scared, okay?" she muttered.

"So much for being a kid…" Sol commented.

"Shut up ass wipe." Lecia sniffed before Sol kissed her roughly.

"I think you're becoming more of a woman now." Sol rasped softly.

"…" Lecia nodded as she hugged Sol tight.

"It won't hurt." Sol licked Lecia's lips.

"I don't know…" Lecia protested as Sol wounds up being on top of her.

"You love me, don't you?" Sol questioned her.

Lecia kept her eyes from Sol and began to cry again. "I don't know…"

Sol smirked and kissed Lecia once more, but this time he kissed her neck. "Tell me."

Lecia let out a soft moan and covered her mouth, "Shit."

"I knew you couldn't control yourself." Sol grinned.

"It's your fault ass wipe." Lecia glared at him until she felt her hand on his chest.

"You're the ass wipe for falling for me." Sol took her hand.

"Why do you tease me this way?" Lecia asked nervously.

"Because I know you aren't able to take me on, not even in bed." Sol said seriously.

"Yeah right. I can beat your ass!" Lecia said annoyed.

"Really now? Try me." Sol invited himself to her.

Lecia had a dumbfounded look on her face and just laid there silent.

"Scared kid?" Sol smirked as he ripped open Lecia's shirt.

"What the hell?!" Lecia grew angry as she pulled Sol's belt off.

"Hn, still not enough." Sol sighed as he pinned Lecia's body to the bed.

Lecia whimpered in pain until Sol lifted himself slightly off of her giving her room to breathe.

"Damn you're light." Sol complained.

"And you're heavy." Lecia retorted.

Sol then lifted up the hem of Lecia's skirt with one hand.

"Sol, I don't know…" Lecia was trying to think.

Sol smirked and removed the girl's bra. "I know what I want." he grinned.

Lecia held onto Sol tight as she felt a cold breeze with out realizing that she was completely naked under him.

"Sol." Lecia pleaded.

"Don't beg." Sol said as he rubbed Lecia's thighs.

Lecia whimpered as she felt Sol's member rub up against her tender spot.

Sol played around with the girl's thighs until he made her wet.

"It doesn't hurt." Sol smirked as Lecia licked his chest gently.

"No, but I want it to hurt." Lecia said aroused.

"Heh, cute and horny." Sol teased.

"Shut up ass wipe." Lecia kissed him roughly allowing his tongue to play with hers.

"Continue calling me ass wipe and your nickname will still be kid." Sol growled playfully as he squeezed Lecia's breast.

"…Mmph…" Lecia tried to keep a moan inside.

"Stop hiding your squeals." Sol ordered as he slipped inside Lecia unexpectedly.

Lecia shrieked in pain and her breathing pattern changed. "..S…" she couldn't say his name.

Sol was thrusting Lecia slowly until she begged for more.

Lecia was in pain, but it was the pain she wanted from him.

"Sol!" Lecia screamed as Sol reached the end of her core.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Sol smirked as he kept hitting the end of her body.

Lecia dug her nails into Sol's back as she tried to keep her composure.

Sol continued to force his mouth on Lecia's mouth to keep her from screaming any louder.

Later on that night, Lecia was laying on Sol's chest.

"I told you I can beat your ass." Lecia smiled sweetly.

"I admit, you can handle me." Sol grinned.

Lecia tried to sit up, but she was in more pain.

Sol pulled Lecia down to him and held her close. "You shouldn't be moving." he said.

"You care about me." Lecia joked.

"I do. I can't lie, but you are in worst shape thanks to the sex." Sol teased.

"Shut…" Lecia tried to scold him but Sol kissed her gently.

"That brat is going to nag me about this." Sol sighed.

"It'll be our secret." Lecia said placing her hand on his chest.

"We can go at it again." Sol grinned.

Lecia instantly sat up and slapped his chest. "Damn it, not in this condition."

Sol laughed as Lecia snuggled up against him. "Fine." he said closing his eyes halfway.

Lecia yawned and poked at Sol's headband, "Why do you wear that all the time?"

Sol fell silent, "Do you want to know?"

"Sol, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Lecia frowned as she was worried.

Sol's body tensed for a moment causing Lecia to worry.

Lecia looked at Sol and kissed him gently.

"I don't want to scare you." Sol stated.

"I'm not scared." Lecia spoke with a gentle smile.

Sol placed his hands on Lecia's hips and entered her once more, but this time slowly.

Lecia calmed her breathing down and relaxed.

"I'll tell you later on." Sol said with a serious look. "For now I want you to move for me." he smirked.

Lecia sat up with Sol still inside her. "Stingy. You just need someone else to do the work."

Sol chuckled, "Only you Lecia."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

Guilty Gear X: Deadlock

8: Rebellion

Kota sat down on the floor in her room crying.

"I'm fine Kota. I will do this to protect you." Testament mentioned to her from earlier.

"Damn. He had to gain power just because of me." Kota scolded as she punched the floor.

Ky was in his room still shaken from the battle.

Cassandra was in her room resting.

"Fuck!" Kota threw a glass plate at the wall.

Kliff was walking down the hallway and noticed broken plate pieces in Kota's doorway. "Kota?" he called out to her.

"Um, yes sir?" Kota responded.

"Why are there broken glass pieces on the floor? You can hurt yourself dear." Kliff said worried.

"I'm sorry." Kota said wiping her tears. "I've just been out of it."

"Dear, Testament isn't dead. He's just away that's all. Testament only wanted you to stay with him anyway." Kliff explained.

"What?" Kota was confused as Kliff handed her a letter.

Dear Kota,

I will come back for you some day. It will not be later I promise that. I didn't leave you to be alone. Just wait for me.

Testament

Kota cried and Kliff patted her on the head.

"There, there. No need to worry too much. He made a promise to you." Kliff said cheerfully.

The next few weeks were hell, the amount of gears approaching began to increase.

"What did you want to talk to me about brother?" Lecia questioned.

"The war that is going on…" Ky frowned.

"…I understand why there are more gears appearing but it will not stop me from fighting." Lecia smiled.

"I know." Ky chuckled before he glanced at Lecia's bandaged hand. "You're wounds…"

"Oh, I'm fine." Lecia said happily.

"Why are you acting cheerful now Lecia? You could have been killed!" Ky was a bit irritated.

"Brother…" Lecia sighed as she placed her hand on his.

Ky looked at Lecia with a surprised look.

"I am not going to die any time soon and I want to stay here with you as my brother." Lecia said gently.

Ky smiled and patted Lecia on the head. "Still the same girl." he commented.

"Brother you worry too much." Lecia giggled.

"Yes, because you are always stuck with Sol now." Ky gave her a grin.

"He's not a bother." Lecia said waving a hand.

"He spanks you like you're a little kid." Ky mentioned.

"He only did that once brother." Lecia tilted her head nervously.

That afternoon was the last afternoon the Holy Order was safe.

It was only a matter of time when Lecia and Sol were battling each other.

"Sol, why did you take it?!" Lecia spoke angrily as she was covered in blood.

"It is none of your business Lecia." Sol said calmly with a grin.

"Stealing is wrong, but hurting everyone is too!" Lecia had tears running down her cheeks.

Sol aimed the Fuuenken at Lecia's direction and fired appeared before her.

"I'm not weak." Lecia said under gritted teeth and leaped into the air easily dodging the flames.

"You should not be involved in this." Sol scolded.

"Sol, I am not a child." Lecia held her hand out to him as the crystals kept her in the air.

"You want me to accept you." Sol said.

"You want me to do the same-then why?" Lecia asked worried.

"I will tell you later." Sol said as he walked away.

"Sol! Don't leave!!" Lecia flew after him, but flames blocked her path.

"Lecia. You are only a kid. You won't understand until you've known the truth." Sol mentioned before he disappeared.

"Lecia!" Ky shouted as he noticed her crying.

"Brother?" Lecia whimpered as she descended to the ground.

Ky hugged Lecia tight. "He stole the fire seal Lecia. It is sacred to the Holy Order. It must be returned." he explained.

"So, what you have is the Fuuraiken?" Lecia questioned.

"Yes." Ky nodded.

"The thunder seal…" Lecia said wiping her tears away. "Brother you have to go after him, huh?"

"Yes." Ky answered.

"Then take me with you." Lecia requested. "It might make Sol want to come back."

"Fine." Ky sighed.

"I'm going to hang around the Holy Order then." Cassandra suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ky turned to her.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone being stupid while you're gone." Cassandra smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks." Ky smiled and hugged her.

Cassandra blushed in embarrassment and smiled. "I'll do my best."

In the Medical site, Kota crumpled up the letter. "I'm going to find him-no matter what."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I'm gonna start working on overture...since i played the game already.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

9: Shattered

"What? Someone is holding a tournament?" Kota questioned as Ky read the flyer.

Lecia was sitting on the couch halfway sleeping.

"Yes, it seems that someone is holding it. I should look into it." Ky stated.

"Are you sure about this? Badguy could be there and Apparatus is…" Kota turned to her.

"You should check it out, it could be exciting!" Cassandra said stretched as she entered the room.

"From the rumors I heard, criminals and a few gears are entering the tournament." Cassandra added.

"…" Ky didn't respond.

"I'm going." Kota spoke up.

"Wait-you can't go Kota. You are only professional in the Medical field." Cassandra pointed out.

"And your profession is stalking and ease-dropping. I'm going because he might be there." Kota said concerned.

" Fine. Don't get yourself killed." Cassandra sighed.

"I know Lecia will want to come with me." Ky said sadly.

"You can't leave her. She's going to go crazy when she is alone." Kota said.

Lecia fell asleep.

"She is only 17 years old." Ky said with a smile.

The next morning, Kota was sitting in the cafeteria eating some pancakes with some other members of her squad.

"Should you need anything to pack?" One older woman stated.

"No, I'll be fine. I am accompanying Kiske and Apparatus." Kota spoke calmly.

"But the mission you are going on-isn't it dangerous?" One young girl said shakily.

"Yes. I know that I do have fighting capabilities, but this is important and nothing terrible will happen to us." Kota assured her.

Lecia was walking down the hallways aimlessly.

"He's gone and he took the Fuuenken. However, he took my…" Lecia's eyes widened at the last part.

"Damn it!" Lecia punched the wall causing her knuckles to bleed. "I don't know what to do!"

"Geez, little miss Badgirl is pissed." One knight approached her a bit worried.

"I'm sorry…" Lecia said sadly.

"No, you talked to Kiske yet?" he asked.

"Uh, no, why?" Lecia looked at the knight suspiciously.

"He's going on a mission. You know, the tournament thing?" The knighted added.

"What tournament?" Lecia was clueless.

"Okay girlie-I'll give ya the details." The knight began.

"There is a tournament being held and of course there are gonna be a few gears there. Of course, the rumor that someone is holding it and one guy that is gonna be there is Badguy." The knight explained.

"Ass wipe?" Lecia thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

10: Lost

"That's all I know for now, but you need to get your hand bandaged up." The knight pointed out to the blood dripping from Lecia's knuckles.

"Heh, heh yeah…" Lecia said with a chuckle. "Thanks."

"No problem." The knight said before walking away.

"A tournament huh? That seems interesting." Lecia thought.

"You aren't going!" Ky said angrily.

"Yes I am brother! If he's there then I am going! I know it's your duty to get the Fuuenken back but I am going to see him." Lecia protested.

"Lecia, you've been through too much since that incident and now you want to come with me to the tournament? I'll be damned if you go." Ky said grabbing Lecia by the arm.

"Then damn me!" Lecia's crystals appeared as she wiped her tears away.

"Lecia…" Ky looked at the crystals reflecting a blood red color.

"I want to see him, but I want to kick his ass!" Lecia said breathing.

"He harmed you that badly." Ky spoke softly.

"No, he just left me." Lecia said as she shook her head.

Ky hugged Lecia and held her tight. "I swear if you get hurt…" he rasped.

"I won't brother." Lecia smiled.

Walking around the town wasn't bad, but being dressed up in the uniforms made it a bit worse.

"So, do you know anything about the tournament?" Lecia questioned.

"My guess is as good as yours." Kota answered.

"Okay, so where should we start?" Lecia questioned.

"I know that they have a first aid stand at the tournament. I'll join the nurses and gather information from them." Kota said.

"I'm going to participate in the tournament." Ky said as the three walked up to the entrance.

"What?!" Lecia almost shouted.

Some people glared at her.

"Why?" Lecia lowered her voice.

"You know that I have to find out who's the boss of the operation." Ky said with a smile.

"Brother." Lecia pulled his arm.

"Do you want to join?" Ky teased.

"No, but if you insist." Lecia grabbed a pen.

"No." Ky said taking the pen from Lecia's hand.

"Fine. I'll get information from the crowds." Lecia said crossing her arms.

"Aww, the little girl isn't gonna join the fun?" The rugged man said with a smirk.

"Who the hell do you think-" Lecia glared at him until Ky cut her off.

Ky held his Fuuraiken ahead of him. "Do not speak to this lady rudely." he said seriously.

"What sissy boy-she your girlfriend or something?" The man grinned.

"Look." Kota grabbed the man's collar. "Let him sign up or I'll kick your ass right here."

Kota threw the man back and shook her head.

"Fine." The man growled.

"Here." Kota said as she tossed the clipboard over to the man after Ky signed it.

"Bitch." The man muttered.

"What was that?" Kota raised a brow.

"Nothin'." The man cleared his throat.

"That's what I thought." Kota said before the three headed in.

The whole area was crowded.

"Shit." Kota cursed.

There were a bunch of thugs, criminals, ass holes, and regulars walking around.

"What the hell? This is a freak show…" Kota muttered.

"I agree." Lecia mumbled as the three headed near the arena.

"I'm going to the first aid stand. Will you be fine with out me?" Kota questioned.

"Yeah." Lecia nodded.

"Lecia, be cautious around these people." Ky said as Lecia took his arm.

"Yes brother." Lecia said as a few people were staring at her.

"Okay everyone let's get things started with the preliminaries!" The announcer cheered.

"I have to go." Ky said worried.

"I'll be fine brother." Lecia said as a crystal appeared.

"Are you sure?" Ky questioned.

"Yeah." Lecia smiled. "Go win the fight." she cheered.

"Right." Ky smiled and headed towards the ring.

Lecia walked around and found a clear part of the wall to lean against.

"God, why the hell is…!" Lecia thought as three men surrounded her.

"Whaddya think you're doing here girl?" The big one asked.

"I came here with someone. Back off." Lecia glared at them as she crossed her arms.

"Heh, seems as if you wanted to join the fun." The short one said with a smirk.

"You're out of my league." Lecia turned her head away.

"What the fuck did you say?!" The bearded man grabbed Lecia by her chin abruptly.

"Back the fuck off." Lecia growled through clenched teeth before she slapped the man.

"She needs to be taught a lesson." The big one grinned.

"I do prefer the young ones." The short one said revealing his yellow teeth.

The big man and the bearded man grabbed Lecia by her arms roughly and the short one confronted her.

The short man reached out to grab Lecia's shirt until a crystal slit his wrist.

"What the hell?!" He shouted in pain.

"What did you do wench?" The bearded on yelled.

"Let-me-go!" Lecia said pissed off as more crystals appeared.

The big one tackled her onto the floor and he sniffed the back of her head.

"You smell like flowers." he grinned.

"You probably smell like shit." Lecia retorted as she tried to push him off of her.

"Get off of her bastard." A voice came from behind the three men.

"Who are you suppose to be-" The short man questioned before he was punched in the face.

Blood flew from his nose as the short man flew into the wall.

"I don't want to repeat myself." The voice sighed as the big man was kicked off of Lecia.

Lecia opened her eyes and noticed the eyes of the one who took something from her.

"I knew it…" Lecia spoke softly as the man pulled her up off the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

11: Old Faces

"Hey." Sol said calmly.

Lecia just stared at him but then gasped as the bearded man charged towards Sol.

Sol shook his head and jabbed his elbow into the bearded man's throat.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sol questioned.

"You…you…" Lecia had tears running down her face.

"Here we go." Sol sighed.

"Ass wipe!" Lecia yelled as she slapped Sol across the face.

"You're pissed." Sol commented.

"The hell I am!" Lecia said as she started pounding her fists into Sol's chest.

"Geez, you are still a kid." Sol said cracking his neck.

"You just left." Lecia spoke with her voice crackling.

"Lecia." Sol called the girl by her name.

"Don't pull that shit on me again or I'll kick your ass." Lecia was shaking.

"Yeah, yeah." Sol patted her on the head. "So, you worried about me being your first?"

"Shaddup!" Lecia covered Sol's mouth.

Sol pulled Lecia's hands away and smirked. "Want to go another round then?"

"Go to hell." Lecia glared at him.

Sol placed his hands on Lecia's hips. "You're acting like a kid."

"No, I'm not. You're acting like an ass wipe." Lecia said before Sol kissed her roughly.

Lecia's eyes widened as she felt Sol's tongue slip in. "S…st…" she murmured.

Sol released her and kept the same grin. "You still want me."

"Bite me." Lecia said as she was still pissed.

"I would, but why the hell are you here?" Sol said curious.

"Ky came here for the mission." Lecia said.

"You kid." Sol got to the point.

"I came to find you." Lecia said shakily.

"Damn." Sol scratched his head. "Never thought you would do it."

Lecia looked at Sol and jumped onto him. "You never thought I would do this either." she said calmly.

Sol chuckled and held Lecia by her legs. "You got to stay out of trouble."

"And you got to stop leaving me behind." Lecia said poking Sol's headband.

"Lecia. You have to stay with the brat." Sol sighed.

"Then bring your ass back." Lecia pleaded.

"You know I can't do that." Sol said as he kissed Lecia.

Lecia held onto Sol tight and relaxed. "When are you going up?" she asked.

"I've already passed this shit." Sol said as he allowed his hand to sneak under Lecia's skirt.

"No. Not in public." Lecia blushed in embarrassment as she slapped Sol's hand away.

"Heh, we will have fun later." Sol growled as Ky was looking for Lecia.

"I got to go for now. Meet me up later." Sol said putting Lecia down.

"Sol…okay." Lecia said as Sol walked away.

"Lecia." Ky approached her.

"Did you win brother?" Lecia asked.

"Yes. Did anyone bother you?" Ky asked.

"No. But I found out that there are a few gears here." Lecia said.

"Good. Then there is something going on within the tournament." Ky said.

Kota smiled as she approached the two.

"Had to help the wounded." she said, "From what I know-it's a male that is hosting it. He has black hair and dark eyes."

"Okay. Well I'll be doing more research now." Lecia smiled before she walked away.

Heading up the stairs Lecia found herself being followed. "…" she looked back but no one was there.

As she entered an empty room, a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Kyahh!" Lecia screamed.

"Calm down kid." Sol grinned.

"Ass wipe!" Lecia growled.

"So the brat is going to fight later on. Hn, well at least we have some time alone." Sol said as he closed the door behind him.

Lecia gasped as she knew what was going to happen.

"Still nervous kid?" Sol said as Lecia moved away from him.

Lecia then turned around to face him and shook her head. "Hell no."

Sol chuckled and pulled Lecia to him. "This time I will break you." he muttered.

"Breaking my barrier will not do shit Sol." Lecia said trying to push him away.

"Fucking will do something." Sol said running his fingers up Lecia's skirt.

Lecia closed her eyes as she felt his hand rest above her thigh. "Sol, stop…" she mouthed out.

"We have fucked once and I left. Now I'll make it up to you." Sol held Lecia tight letting her feel how hard he was.

"Sol, I don't want-" Lecia was cut off as Sol's fingers slipped inside her underwear.

"Stop whining." He teased.

Sol then kissed Lecia roughly forcing her tongue to play with his with his fingers rubbing her spot.

Lecia murmured as Sol began to rub her harder.

"You stopped acting like a kid. Heh, I guess I will see how long you can stay quiet." Sol said as he placed a finger inside her.

"Damn it!" Lecia said immediately as Sol backed her up against a wall.

"Resisting me is pointless." Sol said as Lecia tried to stop him with her hand on his chest.

Sol felt Lecia's body tremble and removed his finger from inside her.

"If I keep this up you are going to cry." he sighed.

"Shut up ass wipe." Lecia said as she kissed Sol deeply.

Sol grinned and continued to mess with her.

"How long are you going to resist?" he smirked.

Lecia hid her eye from his until she felt another finger slip inside her. "S…" she tried to speak until Sol was stroking her walls gently.

"Come on. Let's have fun just like before." He rasped as he bit Lecia's neck lightly.

"S…" Lecia felt like she was going to go nuts.

"Heh." Sol grinned as he began to unbuckle his belt. "You still love me like before."

"Please not-" Lecia tried to protect as she breathed nervously.

"Here is fine." Sol said as he held Lecia close.

Lecia gasped as she sensed something coming by. "Sol…" she said nervously.

Sol turned his eyes over to the door and watched the door shake as a fist began to assail it. "We'll finish this later." he buckled his pants.

Sol walked over to the door as Lecia straightened her skirt out.

Sol then opened it and there was a nurse. "Why the hell are you wearing that?" he asked.

Kota walked in with a grin, "What? It doesn't look cute?"

"You look like a slut." Sol commented.

"Still an ass Badguy. I knew you had Apparatus with you." Kota grinned as she stretched her arms.

Lecia blushed nervously. "We were just talking Kota." she spoke softly.

"Heh, I guess that." Kota said with a cocky smile. "So Badguy-you leave Apparatus by her little self and now she came to get you. What are you going to do?"

"Kota." Lecia glared at her.

"I don't care for the Holy Orders. I got my own plans." Sol said.

"Funny, I thought your plans were with Apparatus." Kota said angrily.

"Kota, it's okay." Lecia said as she moved herself in front of Sol.

"While he may have been your teacher, but he stolen Undersn's treasure-no the Holy Orders' treasure." Kota said clenching her fists.

"…" Lecia didn't say anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

12: Troubled Plans

"Look I'm not telling Kiske. You better settle some shit with him though." Kota said before leaving.

"Brother…" Lecia muttered.

"Lecia." Sol said catching her attention.

Lecia just stood silently.

Sol placed his hand on Lecia's head and Lecia flinched. "You awake now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Lecia said worried.

Kota headed down the stairs and noticed a bunch of dead bodies lying on the steps.

"This must be his doing." Kota thought as she noticed more Gears walking around freely.

Kota confronted Ky with a sigh. "Apparatus was just in the bathroom." she said.

"Alright." Ky said as he watched some guys fight in the ring.

"Something is weird Kiske. I noticed dead bodies around the stairs." Kota whispered.

"What?" Ky was surprised.

Ky then noticed that Sol's name was announced.

"He is here…" he said angrily.

Lecia approached the two from behind and grabbed Ky's arm.

She was shaking. "I saw them…" she spoke nervously.

Ky gave Lecia a worried look and kept her close to him.

Sol entered the ring and the fight began.

Blood splattered on the floor and the fight did not last long.

Sol won with out making much of an effort.

As he left the ring-he approached the three.

Ky glared at him angrily.

Lecia was trembling still.

"She saw something-didn't she?" Sol questioned.

"Yes." Ky answered.

"Sol." Lecia called him.

"Huh?" Sol turned to Lecia.

"…Sol." Lecia kept calling him without thinking.

"It's my turn now." Ky said as Lecia released him.

Lecia then took hold of Sol's arm. "Brother, please be careful." Lecia murmured.

"I promise." Ky smiled before he walked over to the ring.

"He won't die." Sol said calmly.

"Sol." Lecia looked up to him.

Kota smirked, "Aww two love birds. Well, I got to get back to duties. See you two later-if you aren't screwing around."

"Shut up." Lecia stammered just as Kota hopped away.

"He's here. I know it…" Kota thought as she sneaked up to an empty office.

"You shouldn't have come." The man said with out turning around.

He stood in front of the monitors watching the fights carefully.

"You shouldn't have disappeared." Kota retorted as she pulled out a scalpel.

"Why did you look for me?" he asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

13: Confused Truths

"To…" Kota threw her scalpel at him.

The man caught it and turned around.

"I wanted to become stronger." Testament spoke coldly.

"You are wearing odd clothes. It's looks good." Kota said with a smirk.

Testament shook his head and broke the scalpel. "You decide to attack me from behind. What are you-a ninja?"

"I am a nurse, but I am the one who still has feelings for you." Kota said closing her eyes halfway.

"I am a gear now. I must resurrect her." Testament spoke immediately.

"Her? Who the hell are you talking about?" Kota said angrily.

"The one who can end all humanity." Testament said calmly.

"I'm a human. Do you want to end my life?" Kota said as she confronted Testament.

Kota placed her hand on Testament's cheek and smiled sadly, "You won't answer?"

Testament took a step away, "I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks."

Kota growled and grabbed Testament by the hair, "You left me a letter! A fucking letter Testament! I still love you even the way you are now."

Testament placed the blade of his scythe against Kota's neck. "If you love me so much then why don't you become a sacrifice to her?"

"Like I would do a thing you tell me. You are still that little boy who obeys his fears." Kota said with a grin.

"Kota, you are a waste of time." Testament spoke coldly. "If you won't become a sacrifice then get out."

Kota touched the tip of the blade with her finger drawing blood. "Someone will stop this. I know I can't do a thing right now, but the person will take care of you."

Testament grabbed Kota's hand and licked the blood off of Kota's finger.

Kota watched Testament carefully. "Horny are you?"

"I haven't fucked you yet and you have something on that I detest. I think I can borrow some time." Testament said as he kissed Kota roughly.

Kota grinned and tugged Testament's skirt-like bottoms playfully. "You always came in my room seeing if I was asleep."

"I did it to prepare myself to sleep." Testament said as he felt Kota's fingers run through his long dark hair.

"Liar." Kota tackled him to the floor. "You just wanted to see me in my underwear."

Testament shook his head in shame and allowed Kota to straddle him.

Kota continued to move slowly until she felt Testament get harder. "I don't want to dry-fuck."

"Dry-fuck?" Testament was confused until Kota unbuttoned her top.

"You can keep that get up on though. I want to take it off." Kota grinned.

Testament sighed and grabbed Kota by her thighs. "So this is what you want?"

"Not only this." Kota said.

Testament smirked and forced his finger inside her. "I know how to silence you."

Kota gasped in pain as she felt his finger dig inside her roughly and bit his neck. "Then do it this way." she retorted.

In the arena, Sol and Lecia was watching Ky fight.

It was almost a tie, however Ky lost this time.

Ky left the ring with a calm expression on his face.

"Brother!" Lecia ran over to him and hugged him.

"I didn't win this round." Ky sighed.

"I don't care about that. At least you are okay." Lecia smiled cheerfully.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

14: Blood Bath

Suddenly the lights went off and everyone was looking around suspicious.

There was a pool of blood in the middle of the ring.

"So she is back." Sol said under clenched teeth.

"What?" Lecia questioned before random gears were ripped apart by a pair of bloodied hands.

"You bastard! You brought HER back?!" Kota shouted as she and Testament were clashing blades.

"You love me so much then don't get in my way!" Testament scolded.

Testament knocked Kota through the glass and she fell into the ring.

Kota turned around and noticed a bloodied body standing, "No…way."

"Here is a sacrifice Justice, this is one more life to get rid of." Testament said with a smile.

"Testament!" Kota said angrily as the Gear laughed.

"Foolish human, you deserve to die." Justice spoke coldly.

"Kota is in trouble!" Lecia shouted as she ran past Ky.

"Lecia stop!" Ky and Sol shouted.

Lecia hopped into the ring and her crystals appeared.

The unknown gear turned to Lecia amused as Lecia hovered above them. "Who are you?"

"None of your business, but this person will not be a pawn!" Lecia spoke as a crystal sword form in the palm of her hands.

"Shit." Sol thought as he ran into the ring with Ky following him.

"Kota get away from that!" Ky ordered.

"Right." Kota said scared.

Kota crawled away a few feet and stood up.

However, Testament had the blade of his scythe placed against her throat.

"You are not leaving!" Testament said.

Justice approached Lecia, "You are not human, or a gear. Who are you?"

"…?" Lecia was confused.

"Don't get near that kid." Sol said as he held the Fuuenken.

"You…" Justice turned to Sol with heartless eyes.

"Testament let Kota go. You love her." Lecia said as she aimed her sword at him.

"She is nothing but a worthless wretch." Testament spoke.

Kota had her head down and looked like she was about to cry. "This isn't you." she muttered.

"What did you say?!" Testament grew angrier.

"This isn't you at all!" Kota said as she pulled out a gigantic scalpel.

"Fuck!" Lecia's eyes widened at the length of the blade.

The scalpel was like a spear.

"I am not losing to a wench!" Testament slit Kota's throat.

Kota rubbed her throat and suddenly felt blood spill out of it fast.

She then closed her eyes and the wound closed with dried blood. "You can't kill me like that!"

Justice and Sol were fighting.

The gears from the arena began entering the ring mindlessly.

"Brother, we have to stop them!" Lecia said as she began fighting the gears.

"It is the only way." Ky said as he slashed a few gears down.

Kota and Testament were fighting once more.

Kota felt Testament's blade scrape against her skin.

Testament felt Kota's scalpel jab through his side.

Testament screamed in pain.

Kota laughed, "You thought you could have become stronger if you became a gear. I'm disappointed. Now then-to put your ass out of your misery!" she raised her scalpel.

Testament was on his knees holding his side with one hand. "Kota…" he murmured.

"Hm?" Kota freezed as Testament called her name.

"Kota, what happened?" Testament questioned as he looked at her with his body bleeding and scratched up.

"You don't know-wait, you don't remember?" Kota gasped as she lowered her scalpel.

"Kota. Did I-?" Testament pointed to Kota's cut on her throat.

Kota didn't answer and covered the scar with her hand. "Gears get possessed by a commander Gear, that is what your father said."

"But I-" Testament's eyes widened as he stood up shakily.

Kota still held her scalpel close being cautious.

"Apparatus." Kota thought as she watched Lecia and Ky fight the gears.

"I need to help them." Kota spoke as she noticed the hordes of gears still approaching.

"You treasure that thing-! What the hell is she to you?!" Justice shouted in anger.

"None of your business." Sol simply answered.

"Well, if that is how you feel about her-" Justice reached out for Lecia.

"Don't touch her!" Sol shouted in anger as he moved in front of Lecia.

"Sol." Lecia looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"So many humans still exist-why do you help them? You aren't human at all." Justice spoke coldly.

"I made a vow to destroy you and the one who caused it all. This girl has nothing to do with it." Sol said as the Fuuenken flared up again.

The battle lasted for a few hours with Lecia laying on the floor bleeding heavily.

Ky was kneeling before her.

Kota was holding a wounded Testament.

Lecia had a blade jabbed in her side.

"Lecia, you're…" Ky said sadly as he moved over to her.

"It doesn't hurt brother." Lecia giggled weakly.

"She's just like them in appearance, but she isn't one of them." Justice muttered. "If she is not a human-nor a gear-how does she exist?"

"She's only the one who can keep me going." Sol said solemnly as his headband was laying on the floor.

There was a red mark on Sol's forehead revealing his powers as a gear.

"So…you just want that one to live. Heh, I see it now…" Justice said as Sol walked over to Lecia.

Lecia grabbed the blade with both of her hands and pulled it out allowing blood to spurt out.

"Fu-" Lecia scolded as she dropped the blade on the floor.

"Sol…?" Lecia turned to him.

"The wound isn't fatal." Sol spoke as he noticed the scar slowly appearing.

"I'm glad…but can I ask you something?" Lecia murmured.

"Yeah." Sol said as Lecia took his hand.

"What the hell am I?" Lecia questioned.

"You are different. Now that you have seen me as this-what are you going to do?" Sol spoke while Lecia's breathing pattern slowed down.

Lecia gave Sol a weak smile and tried to speak clearly, "I love you Sol. Even if you are a gear or a human. I am neither."

"Heh, still a kid." Sol smirked.

"Brother-do you hate me?" Lecia turned to Ky.

Ky smiled, "Of course not."

The next day, Lecia and Ky were walking around the empty building where the fights were held.

"Brother…" Lecia said softly.

"Yes?" Ky responded happily

"I want to go with Sol." Lecia said holding her head down.

The two stopped walking as the wind blew softly.

"Lecia, you can go with him." Ky said calmly.

"You aren't angry?" Lecia was shocked.

"You've been within the Holy Orders too long. I don't want to keep you inside that box forever." Ky smiled.

"Brother…" Lecia cried as she couldn't help but see Ky smile.

"Still the same girl I found before, as long as Sol takes care of you then I am happy. Although, I want you to come back." Ky said holding Lecia's hands together.

Lecia nodded as she was still crying.

"Stop crying Lecia-if you cry I will wind up holding your tears." Ky said sweetly.

Lecia wiped her tears and held her crystal sword in front of him.

Ky pulled out his Fuuraiken and the two clashed the blades.

Lecia gave Ky a sweet smile as she blushed lightly.

"Brother I won't die." Lecia promised.

"And I will be your guardian still." Ky promised.

Kota approached the two with a gentle smile, "I am staying here-so I can take care of Testament."

"Good. He needs you." Lecia said happily.

"I will keep this mission secretive. Undersn doesn't want to know that Testament was the one who held responsibility." Ky explained.

"You're right thanks." Kota said cheerfully. "One day we will all cross paths."

"Yeah." Lecia said with a gentle smile.

"Yes." Ky agreed.

"You coming kid?" Sol called out to Lecia.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Lecia said sweetly.

"Thank you." Lecia then hugged Ky.

Ky's eyes widened as he felt Lecia close to him.

He then wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. "You're welcome."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

15: A New Ransom

Only a few years have passed and a new Commander Gear has resurfaced.

No one knew much about it or who it was.

"Wake up." Sol said as he held Lecia in his arms.

The two were at an Inn in a room.

Lecia was sleeping silently and turned her head.

"Geez, you never seem to get up by an order." Sol sighed.

"I was awake because of your snoring." Lecia retorted.

Sol chuckled, "Shut it kid."

Lecia yawned as she felt Sol's hands rub her thighs.

"Let go." she said as she pulled Sol's hands away.

"So, now that you are mine. What the hell do you want to do?" Sol grinned.

"Sleep." Lecia murmured as she covered her eyes with Sol's hands.

"Sleeping is what you have been doing all day." Sol complained as he flipped Lecia under him.

"What the hell-Sol get off!" Lecia shouted.

Sol smirked and kissed Lecia deeply.

"Nn..stop." Lecia pleaded as Sol bit her neck.

"You are acting childish." Sol muttered.

"You are acting like an ass wipe again." Lecia said before Sol rubbed her hips.

"You are what-an adult now?" Sol questioned.

Lecia tried to think. "I can't remember anymore."

"I'm saying you're 19 now." Sol said as he felt Lecia's body shake.

"Sol why are you teasing me?" Lecia sighed.

Sol hugged Lecia tight and felt Lecia's hand cling onto him, "You are fun to have around."

"Fun? Okay, now I know you are teasing me." Lecia smiled.

Sol got Lecia in a headlock and she began to scream.

"I want to see brother." Lecia suggested.

"It has been a few years and you miss the brat badly." Sol teased.

Ky was working on a case, and Lecia barged into his office unannounced.

"Brother!" Lecia said happily.

Sol decided to stay outside.

Ky was surprised as Lecia hugged him tight. "Hey, how did you find me?"

"Uh, Sol told me." Lecia said nervously.

Ky made a distressed face and sighed. "So, how has life been for you?" he smiled cheerfully.

"Good, but something is not right. Why haven't there been any gears lately?" Lecia spoke curiously.

"Justice has been eliminated and most of the gears has stopped functioning." Ky stated.

"But if there are still gears remaining then why-" Lecia tried to speak as she had caught a headache.

"Lecia, what's wrong?" Ky was worried.

Lecia fell on her knees as the headache was pounding.

"Damn it, who's this-" she tried to speak.

"I wish to live peacefully…" Was a mysterious voice that ran through the girl's head.

"To live peacefully? Who are you?" Lecia spoke aloud.

Ky was now confused. "Lecia?"

"Please, why can't a gear just simply exist…?" The voice continued.

"It's nothing brother." Lecia tried to lie.

Ky shook his head in shame. "Something is bothering you and now you are acting weird."

"I'm fine brother." Lecia smiled nervously.

"Has Sol been trying anything stupid to you?" Ky asked.

Lecia choked as she tilted her head to the side. "Uh no." she chuckled.

"Good." Ky sighed.

Lecia sat in a chair and shook her head getting rid of the voice. "Who was that?" she thought.

"Something wrong?" Ky questioned.

"Besides Sol screwing me-" Lecia teased.

"WHAT?!" Ky shouted angrily as he instantly sat up.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Guilty Gear. Own Oc: Lecia Apparatus. Cassandra Light, and Kota

Lecia Apparatus-a young girl (17 years old) found by Ky Kiske, she joined the Holy Orders by Ky's request and she looks up to him. Somehow she is intimidated by Sol and easily annoyed with Cassandra on humorous occasions. (Short purple hair and purple eyes, 5'6.5")

Cassandra Light-a girl (15 years) who has a secret crush on Ky Kiske even though everyone knows about it. She tries to get Lecia away from Ky, but she is a good friend. She is usually up to ease-dropping on who's doing what. (Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'5")

Kota-a girl who hangs around with Testament whenever he isn't training. There is not much information about her except that she loves chasing random animals especially cows…(Red hair and green eyes, 5'8")

16: A joke

"Geez…is that brat always loud?" Sol thought as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm joking brother." Lecia waved her hands.

"Don't play around like that Lecia. I still worry about you being with him." Ky said with a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I better be going." Lecia excused herself as she stood.

"I'll walk with you." Ky suggested nervously.

"Look brother, Sol is not going to hurt me." Lecia smiled.

"I know that." Ky said as the two headed down the hallway. "Sol!" Ky spoke as he opened the door.

Sol cracked his neck and turned to Ky giving him an annoyed glare.

"Brother, we aren't-" Lecia tried to speak.

"Did you and Lecia-" Ky began until Lecia collapsed again.

"Lecia!" Sol kneeled down and placed his hand on her head.

"She's going through a phase. She can't stay here." he added.

"What?" Ky was confused. "She isn't a gear."

"Not a complete one." Sol said as he picked Lecia up off of the ground.

"Lecia's a gear?! How…" Ky was shocked.

"Brother…" Lecia murmured as Sol carried her away.

Ky was now in his office and he had called Kota.

"Lecia? A Gear? Well, she has survived hell." Kota said amused.

"Yes. Did you know or suspect anything of it?" Ky questioned.

"No. No recollection." Kota said assuring him.

"Where's Testament?" Ky questioned.

"Um…he's gone somewhere for the day." Kota chuckled nervously. "But I can give you some information. There is a new Commander Gear on the loose."

"A new Commander Gear?" Ky was surprised.

"If Lecia is not a complete Gear then she should be fine. However, I do not know about the side effects." Kota said as she read her reports.

"Alright. There is a false bounty list too. I will see into this immediately." Ky said before he hung up.

"There has been a strange reaction of the gears lately. Maybe Lecia is feeling something." Kota stated as she looked around the empty arena.

In a hospital, Lecia was laying in bed.

"Sol…?" She opened her eyes slowly and noticed a tall figure sitting across from her.

"Don't collapse like that again." Sol said as he shook his head.

"Sorry ass wipe." Lecia said as Sol placed his hand on her head.

"Shut up. Get some rest." Sol ordered.

"I love you Sol." Lecia muttered.

"Heh, don't talk shit. You aren't dead." Sol said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Lecia said. "Somehow, someone keeps calling me." she added softly.

"What? It must be a phase variation. It's nothing new." Sol explained.

"Variation? Then why is she wanting to break free?" Lecia questioned.

"It's not a bad thing. However, I know who is messing with it." Sol said angrily.

"You have to leave?" Lecia frowned.

"I'll be back. The brat will take care of you." Sol said as Lecia sat up.

"Wait." Lecia said as she tried to move.

"What is it?" Sol turned to her.

"Come here." Lecia waved her hand signaling him to come over.

Sol approached Lecia and Lecia kissed him roughly.

"Hungry are you?" Sol smirked.

"I want you to come back." Lecia grinned.

"Just for sex?" Sol said cocking his head to the side.

"No, we will have fun later." Lecia teased.

Sol grunted.

"Fine. I want you to take it as I give it to you." Sol said as Lecia's hands gripped his muscle shirt.

Lecia trembled. "Fine." she gave in.

"…Don't be so crabby about it." Sol grinned.

"Be safe." Lecia said gently.

"I know." Sol then left.

"Sol!" Lecia shouted impatiently.

"What?" Sol sighed.

"Stay with me right now." Lecia smirked.

Sol shook his head and walked back over to her.

He then laid on top of her.

"Oww!! Sol you're damn heavy!" Lecia shouted.

"You wanted me to stay." Sol grinned.

"Yeah, but damn-" Lecia whined.

"Quit complaining. You should be happy you convinced me to stay." Sol said as he lifted Lecia's leg up.

"No-not here!" Lecia blushed.

"C'mon, it won't hurt like the first time." Sol grinned as he watched Lecia panic.

"The door is locked and the nurses know that I am with you. I'm getting something out of this." Sol growled before he kissed Lecia roughly.

"…Aah, Sol stop." Lecia tried to hold back her moan.

Sol smirked as he began to move his lips lower.

Lecia slapped him in the back of his head. "Stop it." she ordered.

*Overture 2 coming soon*


End file.
